El Manana where'd she go?
by Sammyomgzrly
Summary: Aftermath of El Manana. 2D, Muds and Russel set out to search for Noodle. One song keeps popping up in 2D's semibrainless mind... will this help them find Noodle? 2DNoodle. T for swearing bad murdoc, bad!. LAST CHAPTER UP NOW! GO READ :D
1. Chapter 1

El Manana:

**(Disclaimer! I don't own Gorillaz! ... wish I did though.. muahahaha:)**

2D locked himself up in Feel Good Inc towers. Shut away from the rest of his band mates, shut away from the distant echoes the

corridors seemed to whisper at him.

He held his dented head in his hands, as he stepped away from the window that reminded him so well of the days when life was

as lively as it could be with the regular beatings and migraines. Now they just got worse, as the liveliness' was snatched away

from the band in a mere 3 minutes or so. 2D lunged himself at the window as he saw something fly by, chewing his bottom lip

with what teeth he had remaining in hope.

'Just annuva' damned police helicopter...' he mumbled. They've obviously got a false lead on where about his little Japanese

companion was.

2D started to tap a beat on the window, swaying slightly to remind himself of the rhythm that went along with it. He closed his

eyes and began to sing.

_'O green world,_

_Don't desert me now_

_Bring me back to fallen town_

_Where someone is still alive '_

2D smiled slightly, as singing helped improve his mood for a short time.

_'Icon soul_

_Something new in this_

_When no one needs to haunt me and I'm_

_Looking out to somewhere I've never been before_

_...been before'_

He paced up and down the long window, singing along to the tune in his head. For some reason, this song always reminded him of

Noodle.

'Ah.. Noodle...' 2D thought as he stopped singing and faced the window again. He remembered during the Feel Good Inc shoot,

where the shot of Noodle flying by the window on the skyland had to be retaken 7 times as he and Noodle burst out into random

dancing every time she flew by, giggling hysterically, to the annoyance of a slightly too comfortable Murdoc.

'Just fuckin' shoot the goddam' 'fing will ya!' he yelled after the 4th attempt. 'I have some... mmmm.. lovley ladies to pay

attention to... ahuh' he added sleazily, abnormally large tounge tracing round his lips.

2D kept singing the first chorus of 'O green world...' the last two lines thumping around his head.

'Why did they stick out so much?' he kept asking himself, swallowing some pills as he did so. A glazed look washed over his face

as he sat down, feeling the effect of the painkillers attack his migraine.

2D's eyelids begun to feel heavy, as he resisted the temptation to fall asleep, incase he missed Noodle fly by.

'Don't be silly, Stuart...' a voice scolded him 'She's gone... dead... snuffed out'

'No..' he slurred 'Little Noodle is still alive, nuffink' can kill 'er' he giggled as his head lolled forward, accompanied by

little snuffles of snores.

------

Back in Kong...

'Lardarse.. get out 'eyuh now woodya'!' Murdoc screamed 'I'm hungry and there 'ain't no food or anyfin' cookin'!'. Murdoc banged

his fists against his drummers door, screaming and hollering to wake the deep sleeping New Yorker up.

Russ stumbled out of his door five minutes later, steadying Murdoc as he overbalanced, nearly landing in Russ's crotch.

'Never knew you were dat eager to see me man' Russel joked, wandering into his sanctuary... the kitchen.

Murdoc grumbled his way into the kitchen, not being able to think of a witty/offensive/down-right cruel comeback.

Russel threw some chunky strips of bacon in the frying pan and sighed deeply.

'Same old, Russ?' Murdoc grunted?

'Yeah.. miss my little baby girl loads, man..' Russ muttered, throwing yet more bacon strips into the pan.

'Mee too Russ.. me too.'

'Wha-?! Murdoc... you feeling alright man?'

'...Yeah.. why?' Murdoc wondered, eyebrow raised in surprise

'Coz you never show emotion man, this is the first time since she got here!'

'Shut it.'

Russel smirked to himself and threw some rashes of bacon onto three plates.

'Eerr... lardarse... Dullard's up in FGI, he's not here' Murdoc said, stretching towards 2D's plate.

Russel placed a hand to Murdoc's forehead and pushed him back, causing him to sway dangerously on his chair. 'We're gonna go visit 2D,

give him some needed food and comfort'

'Nawww... wot!' the Satanist moaned 'Do we have ta..?'

'Yes.' Russel said shortly, pressing the button for the lift.

'IT'S COMIN' UP, IT'S COMIN' UP, IT'S COMIN' UP... IT'S DAREEEE!' shouted Shaun the head's voice, waking Russel up a bit more.

They both slouched into the lift and pressed for the ground floor, into the carpark. Murdoc walked to the Geep and threw himself into the drivers

seat, starting the engine up with a mighty roar.

Russel silently praid for his life and climbed into the back off the Geep and clung to the seat for dear life and they roared over to Feel

Good Inc.

15 minutes, 4 dead deer, 5 red lights and a old lady later... the duo arrived at the base of FGI, and rummaged around for the keys.

'No doubt dullard's locked himself in the buildin'' Murdoc muttered, unlocking the door and climbing the stairs.

Russel groaned and climbed up after him... he couldn't be bothered to loose any pounds just yet, he had depression to deal with.

**(This is my first ever fanfic, reviews would be appreciated!  I will fine tune all mistakes when revision doesn't drag me down hehe, enjoyyyy!)**


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT CHAPTER:

Elsewhere...

'Ugh.. ouch... where is it... aha... oh no.. nooo! damn...' mumbled a heavy foreign accent, although in perfect english.

The purple haired girl bent down into a patch of stinging nettles to retrieve her mobile phone which must of fallen out of the tear in her bag.

She kicked the ground when she saw a rock impaled into the screen, which most likely hit the circuit board behind it, thus breaking her phone.

The young woman sighed and threw it as far as she could... it was no use to her now, was it?

She glanced around her, and then up to the sky. She could still hear it so clearly... she could still hear the gun shots and the screams... but the bomb.. that was the worst.

She remembered sitting on the egde of the Skyland, totally oblivious to the helicopters behind her, until they came up right in front of her of course. She didnt' know

what to do, where to look, she was told they wouldn't be so close.

And the shooting, oh gosh, that did really piss her off, who are they to shoot at her?

She could remember 2D's high pitched screams from the roof of Feel Good Inc, Murdoc's yells and cusses and Russel's booming voice of encouragement, just to run that bit further and hide as quick as possible.

None of this was meant to happen, not for real.

Yeah, the helicopters were meant to be there, and yeah they were meant to shoot, but fake bullets, polystyrene bullets, not real fucking metal ones!

The island was meant to go down, with fake fire, that fake stuff... not real fucking flames!!

And the bomb... that was NOT scheduled. Not at all.

Noodle sighed and was glad she's parachuted off the island, even if the parachute was pierced by some flying debris, she's still alive now. Just.

Noodle looked around and realised she was slap bang in the middle of a field, just on the outskirts of Essex.

'That would be good... if only i knew my way through Essex and back home' she sighed.

She couldn't ask anyone for directions, because then she'd never get home.. too much media coverage and too much stress on her.

Noodle knew she'd been all over Essex, but with Murdoc's driving, she'd always kept her eyes closed.

Noodle started to make her way towards civilisation singing songs under her breath to herself to keep her calm. All she has to do was run and hope she finds where she needs to be and

not get caught. Simple... right?

-------

Feel Good Inc...

Murdoc was on the floor, with beer glued to his mouth, his seventh one to be correct. 2D was staring out the window, transfixed as a dozen cranes were pulling the wreckage of

the skyland out of a ravine a few miles away from Kong.

_'I saw that day...'_ 2D whispered _'...Lost my mind...'_

Russel looked up at 2D.

'Yo, 'D, what's happening man?'

'Moving skyland.. no noodle innit..' he muttered, eyes glued to the scene.

'Ey, faceache.. if Noodle was ever to come back, she'd be 'ere by now. Let's face it, she's a gonna'.' Murdoc slurred 'To Noodle! Our little FedEx Guitarist, bundle o' joy

and annoying teenaga'!' he raised his beer can in respect then tumbled over backwards, asleep.

Russel watched 2D closely over the next hour.. as 2D sung the same lines over and over again, them figuring something out, them singing again.

Russel was taken back and intrigued. He wasn't sure that 2D had enough brain in im left to figure stuff out.

'Yo, 'D... whatcha doin' man?' he asked finally.

2D looked up and the drummer and smiled his ever-so-popular toothless grin.

'I fink i know where Noodle might be, Russ' he nodded 'Y'know 'dat song we wrote, O Green World? Well the last two lines of the chorus... you remember them?'

Russell shook his head and nodded his head, a signal to carry on.

'Well...' 2D nodded 'It was _'Bring me back to fallen town, where someone's still alive'_

Russel looked blankly at 2D.

2D sighed and drew some diagrams in the dust on the floor.

'Right, 'ere we are, FGI, and 'ere's Essex. Just on th' outskirts of Essex, is a small village, conincident-.. coindk-.. coincidantully? Wotever, called Fallen Town, yeh?

Followen' me?'

Russel slowly nodded.

'Good, anywho, that someone... could be our girl! Could be Noodle!' he said triumphantly.

Russel just gazed at him. 'How'd you figure dis out man?' he said. 'Yo' be dumber than Del, and he's dumb' he added, hoping the spirit didn't quite hear that.

Russel carried on 'We ain't searchin' all over Essex, man. She'd dead. You know that as well as i d-' Russel was interrupted by Murdoc.

'The dullards got a point there, Russ. Worf' checkin' out innit?'

2D grinned 'Lesgo!' he got up and sprinted down the stairs.

'Never seen him run that fast in his whole worthless life...' Murdoc hiccupped. 'I second that Muds' Russel added.

When they both reached the bottom of the stairs, they found 2D in a heap on the floor, gasping for breath.

'Fookin' cigs, do no good for meh'' he panted, leaning on Murdoc to get up

'Hey, what do ya... whatcha.. gerroff meee!' Murdoc yelled, pulling 2D up and shoving him towards the Geep.

'Muds, you sure you wanna be drivin' under the influence?' 2D said, climing in the passenger seat.

'Sit down, shut up, we're taking a small detour on the way' Murdoc grunted as Russel clung to his seat.

'Where we goin', muds?' Russel asked.

'To the crashsite. I wanna see if there's anyfink we can get from there' Murdoc said, slamming his foot on the accelerator, and driving way to fast and recklessly to the crash site.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: same as on first page... i still do not own Gorillaz, blah blah blah)**

**(Sorry for the slow update, i've been tied down with schoolwork as i have a science gcse on tuesday and im failing science, joy! Anywho.. next chapter... read, review, enjoy, cherish, do whatever you may wish :) )**

Noodle wandered through the brief bit of countryside she was stranded in and headed towards a narrow country lane. She wandered down the lane for a while until she came across a sign encrusted in mud and dust. Noodle shimmied up the pole and scraped away the dirt to see what the sign said.

_Fallen Town 1 ½ m_

_Essex 14 ¼ m_

_Elsewhere 100 ½ m_

Noodle took a double take at the first town… she'd heard of that before… just where?

She slid back down the pole and headed in the direction of 'Fallen Town'.

As she walked, she racked her brains thinking of where she'd heard that name.

'Of course!' she whispered. _'…where someone's still aliveee…_' she smiled, finishing the part of the song.

Noodle hummed O Green World all the way to Fallen Town, wondering whether by some extremely slight chance she'd find the rest of the Gorillaz there.

----

2D, Russel and Murdoc turned up at the crash site with Russel's finger dents in the headrest, where he'd dug in so hard to stop himself from flying out.

'Mud's… your never driving… ever… again.' 2D stuttered, falling out of the Geep and shakily standing up.

'Yeh Muds… your crazy man!' Russel added, pushing 2D in the direction of the clean-up crew.

The trio reached the clean-up crew and began to speak when they were interrupted.

'There's been no sign of Noodle, we can't reach her mobile and we're assuming she's dead… she couldn't of survived a fall like that with her parachute punctured.' The manager of the crew said solemnly.

2D's shoulders slumped as he turned back to the Geep and climbed in the front seat, staring at the dashboard.

Murdoc and Russel thanked the crew manager and headed back to the Geep in silence, both trying to deal with their confirmed fears.

They all sat in silence for about 5 minutes or so, before 2D piped up. 'Let's go to Fallen Town… please… there's still a slight chance to be 'onest.'

Murdoc whacked 2D around the head. 'Don't be stupid Dullard… didn't you hear Mr.Moustache over there?'

'Yeh I did… but can we, please? Please Murdoc…'

'No.'

'Why not?!'

'Because I SAID SO. I don't want to do anything right now except abuse my liver and lungs thanks. We gotta accept th' truth, alrigh'.'

Russel cleared his throat from behind Murdoc. 'Get your dirty stinkin' ass over to Fallen Town right now Muds. Now, man.'

Murdoc went to reply but received another earful from Russel.

'There's no harm in trying Muds, they don't know what they're on about, and they get paid to talk crap! DRIVE.'

Murdoc sped off, fuming silently towards the grey skyline of Fallen Town.

Whilst Murdoc drove like a maniac… no changes there… 2D was in deep thought.  
'Noodle will be 16 in a day… it seems like only yesterday she turned up in that box…' he smiled to himself '…and she's grown into such a stunnin' girl… lovely figure and all…'

2D stopped and scolded himself. 'She's like your sister, Stu; you can't go 'round finkin' that!'

But another voice in his head thought different.

'Yeah you can… she's 16 in what… a day, and if she's 16… she's legal and a woman. No one said you can't have feelin's for the girl, did they? No.'

2D fought the silent battle in his head. He'd liked Noodle just that bit more ever since she was 13, but he'd always pushed it to the back of his head. It'd never affected him like this before. Maybe because there's the possibility he wouldn't be able to tell her how he felt… or maybe he'd just realised now she's 16, she's more independent.

He didn't have a clue which one… he couldn't stop his feelings.

----

Noodle entered Fallen Town… to realise… it lived up to its name.

Buildings stood derelict around her, crumbling from the roof down. No sign of life… nowhere to stay. Her shoulders sagged as she trailed across the town, following whatever signs she could make out from their crumpled mess.

Noodle followed the signs until she found herself back where she'd started.

It was beginning to grow dark and Noodle screamed in frustration. She looked around for somewhere to stay, somewhere quite safe and away from the roads so she wouldn't be found if there were to be any passers by.

Noodle wandered around for a bit longer, muscles aching deeply and energy wasting away.

A few minutes later, Noodle found a small doorway which had a piece of corrugated iron across half of it and a small patch of grass where it hadn't been weeded.

She threw her backpack in and crawled though the gap, thankful for her skinny figure.

A few more minutes later, she'd pulled the broken parachute cover over herself, curled up in the corner and slowly fell asleep, fatigue taking over her body.

As she slept, she dreamt of home, where zombies roamed, Murdoc slept, Russel cooked and 2D… 2D held her close every night before she fell asleep, telling her she was so special to him and how he'd die if anything would happen to her. He'd kiss her on the forehead/cheek/lips, depending on how nice/drunk he felt and tell her to sleep tight, before singing her to sleep.

Noodle woke up, tears streaming down her face at this memory, missing 2D's embrace, Russel's cooking and Murdoc's… moodiness.

Noodle sniffled into her makeshift blanket, wanting to be comforted by 2D and his butterscotch scent. Her heart ached… a feeling she'd never had before… when she thought of 2D, she pondered on what it could mean.

She slowly fell asleep again, thoughts of 2D pushed to the back of her mind as her tiredness took advantage of her weak state.

----

On the other side of Fallen Town… a camouflage painted Geep roared into the

Derelict town, stopping a dozen meters from Noodle's hiding place…


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: Same as before)**

Murdoc spun the Geep in a 360' turn, managing not to fling 2D out of the car, and stopped about 12 meters from the most run down building they'd seen yet.

Corrugated iron blocked the door, with a slight gap only a child or skinny teenager could slip through, with only minor cuts. None of the 3 could fit in and have a look around, with 2D being so tall, Murdoc's ego being so large (and the slight problem of him refusing to search any areas), and Russel being slightly bigger than them both.

2D and Russel called Noodle's name whilst wandering up and down the street, searching down any alleyways and looking in buildings, whilst Murdoc sat in the Geep and 'kept an eye out for that lil'love.'

Murdoc took the opportunity to have a quick kip, and was soon dozing off in the weak light of the setting sun.

2D and Russel came back to the Geep about half an hour later, tired from wandering all over town, to find Murdoc curled up in the back seats. 2D went to wake him, but Russel thought wiser and dragged 2D back, waking him up himself.

Murdoc's fist automatically launched at Russel's face, a normal good morning reaction from Murdoc, and missed as Russel ducked.

'Muds… YOU COULD HAVE MISSED HER, YOU FOOL!' Russel shouted in his face, 2D cowering as Russel blew off some steam.

'What?! SO COULD YOU, YOU LARD ARSE!' Murdoc replied, stretching and eyeing 2D up, wondering what to do to him.

Russel noticed the look on Murdoc's face and turned to 2D.

'Go fo' a walk, me and Mud's need to talk…' Russel said, pushing 2D towards the derelict building.

2D decided to sit on the steps leading up to the building, a safe distance away from the two squabbling and looked around. He soon became bored and his thoughts wandered back to Noodle.

He began to sing softly, just like he did whenever he sung Noodle to sleep.

_Dreams aren't bad, I had turned back  
I love the girl  
But God only knows it's  
Getting hard to see the sun coming through  
I love you...  
But what are we going to do?_

2D stared at his feet as he sung, his cheeks burning as if Noodle could hear him.

'If yo' are actually up in 'eavan, girlie… that was for you…' he muttered, eventually joining Russel and Murdoc as their 'heated' discussion came to an abrupt end… Russel jabbed Murdoc in the nose with his fist… again.

----

Noodle slept restlessly, the building creaking noisily every few minutes or so, and some debris falling in the silence, echoing around her little enclosure. Noodle fell back asleep shortly after each disturbance, needing to build up all the energy she needed to get back to Kong.

A few hours later, Noodle was again woken up by the roar of an engine. Alarmed, she huddled up in the corner behind the makeshift iron cover, shrouded in the darkness.

Noodle suspected it was Police or the media, so she huddled up into a tight ball, closing her eyes tightly.

Noodle soon fell asleep again, unaware of how tired her body and mind actually were.

Whilst she slept, she'd dreamt of hearing her name being called by two familiar voices, and hearing two people having an argument… it wasn't very clear on who it was about, as most of the discussion consisted of threats and swearing.

She'd also heard someone singing in her dream, just like 2D did when he sung her to sleep occasionally. The singing sounded an awful lot like 2D's voice, and it was so close. The singing calmed Noodle, and she fell deeper into sleep, not hearing the Geep roar way with a screech of tyres and a smell of burning rubber.

---

Murdoc swung the Geep into the car park of Kong, stemmed the blood flow from his nose with the cuff of his shirt, and slammed off to his Winnebago, cursing Russel under his breath.

Russel shrugged and ambled off to the kitchen, to make himself a comforting snack.

2D on the other hand, wandered off to Noodles room.

He slunk in and sat down on Noodles bed staring at the wall.

'I wish you were 'ere, Noods… I miss yeh a lot… too much infact…' 2D sighed, mumbling to himself.

He lay back on her bed, holding one of her pillows close to himself, smelling her faint scent, and remembering all the times when he would lie next to her in thunderstorms, so she wouldn't be afraid.

He pictured the way she lay, always on her side, purple hair falling into her face and spreading out over her pillow, always huddling up under her duvet.

More memories came back to him as he lay there, remembering when he used to chase her to her room to get her to go to sleep, holding her at 3 am when she'd had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone, being her shoulder to cry on when her first boyfriend had split up with her… 2D smiled weakly when Noodle had told him she'd been dumped, he'd been longing for an excuse to spend time cuddled up with her. He'd hidden his smile from Noodle though, incase he'd upset her.

2D lay on her bed for about an hour, in a trance as the memories played in his head, working his brain too hard, giving him a painful migraine.

2D knew thinking about things too hard would give him a migraine, and he knew he'd always taken too many pills to accommodate the pain, but in the situation he was in… it felt… right.

Maybe if he took a few more than usual… he'd slip away… and join Noodle in heaven, where they could be together forever.

He thought this over and imagined what he'd be asked when he'd reached those pearly gates.

'What ever happened, Stuart Tusspot…' an angel would ask

'_She made me kill myself…'_ 2D would sing with a satisfied smirk on his face, passing through the gates into Noodles arms.

2D suddenly snapped out of the thoughts in his head, cursing himself for thinking of such dire actions. Noodle was still alive. Being dead wouldn't find her.

'God damn you Noodle. I love you' he sighed, slouching out of her room and heading towards the kitchen.

**(Thanks for all the reviews so far :DDD they're very much appreciated! Keep them coming :) I should be able to have another chapter up by the end of the weekend if i find time to type one up. Enjoyyyy!!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer... blah blah don't own 'em, blah blah blah)**

Noodle awoke for what seemed like the billionth time that day and looked out of her hiding place.

The sky was turning a deep blue, and a chill was in the air. 'Perfect…' Noodle breathed. No chance of being seen or noticed in the dark, as her hair colour seemed black and she'd probably be mistaken for a tourist that'd got lost or something.

Noodle wandered up the road, following some recent tyre marks that were marking the concrete.

'These look oddly familiar' Noodle breathed, as she followed the marks 'Much like the Geep's…'

Noodle continued to wander in the road, making sure she looked as lost and as innocent as possible. All part of her plan.

Eventually, Noodle reached the edge of Essex, where posh houses and country estates were situated. She hoisted her broken guitar up over her shoulder and ruffled her hair up a little, shuffling after the tyre marks.

Soon, a little posh old lady scuttled out of her grand house and tapped Noodle on the shoulder.

'Excuse me little girl… are you lost?' she asked, a false smile plastered on her face.

'Hai, I am…' Noodle said in a thick Japanese accent, pretending to be scared and nervous.

'Where do you need to go?' the lady asked, pulling Noodle onto the pavement.

'Kong Studio's' Noodle replied

A look of horror washed over the woman's face.

'K-k-Kong studios…?' She stuttered

'Hai, I'm a big fan of Gorillaz, and I won competition to stand in for Noodle on guitar for one track on new album' Noodle nodded sweetly.

'Oh well… uh… just follow this road. It leads straight to the gates, it's a lot easier than going through the city… which is why those blasted boys and that… girl, is she?... roar through here every 5 minutes' the lady scowled

'Thank you very much, Miss' Noodle bowed slightly and made her way up the road, making a mental note to make Murdoc crash into the lady's wall at some point.

----

Murdoc, Russel and 2D sat around the dining table, all staring at the vacant space.

'Whut we gonna do 'bout Nood's?' Murdoc questioned, not taking his eyes off the empty chair

'I'unno…' 2D drawled, jaw hanging slightly open as he stared at the chair

'We're gonna wait until we got the truth from da' police' Russel piped up, doing the same as the other two.

About an hour passed until Murdoc broke the silence.

'I'm going for a piss, be back tomorrah' he said, stretching and slouching away to the bathroom.

'AHH YOU LITTLE FUCKER! GERROFF ME YA NOB'ED, GERROFFFFF!!' Murdoc screamed a few seconds later, running out the bathroom as well as he could with his trousers tangled around his ankles and a demon clinging to his leg.

Russel and 2D burst out laughing, covering their eyes and clutching their sides.

'There's sumfings we don't need to see Muds' 2D gasped, trying to control his laughter.

Murdoc glared at them both and tried to shake the demon off his leg whilst calling the button to the lift.

'IT'S COMING UP. IT'S COMING UP, IT'S COMING UP, IT'S DAREEEEE!' Shaun's voice boomed, scaring the demon, sending it scurrying away. Murdoc flung himself into the elevator and pulled his trousers back up, pressing the button for the car park.

'I need a beeeeeeer…' he grumbled, clutching his head.

Back in the kitchen, Russel and 2D had just about controlled their laughter, small giggles escaping occasionally.

'Well, I'm off to bed, you gonna be okay, D?' Russel announced, getting up and cracking his neck.

'Yeah, I'm gonna be alwight.' 2D smiled, following Russel to the door.

'G'niiiiiiight' Russel yawned, closing his bedroom door on 2D.

2D waited a few minutes until Russel was making no more sound, then paused outside Noodles room.

He could hear banging coming from the inside of it.

Puzzled, he pressed his ear to the door, face screwed up in concentration.

Sure enough… there was banging in the room, like someone was moving stuff around and dropping things in the process.

2D's heart rose from his stomach into throat, and butterflies tickled his tummy.

'Noodle…' 2D breathed, listening intently.

He heard a few guitar strings break and a slight giggle.

2D gulped and reached out for the door knob.

He grabbed it, cleared his throat quietly and gathered his thoughts.

'What do I say to her? What do I do?' he wandered quietly.

Shaking himself, he twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door…

**(Again, thanks for the reviews :D keep 'em** **coming :) Will update again after tuesday (my exam, eek!) which is when i don't have to revise anymore :DDDD. Anyway, enjoy, treasure, embrace, love, adore, (whatever you wanna do) this chapter :D and don't die from the suspense... please. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer; same)**

**(I've done my exam, so now more time to do this, yay :D sorry for keeping you hanging for a day or twoooo. r+r:) )**

Noodle carried on up the steep slope of a road, panting as she slumped down by a wall for a quick breather.

She'd been staring at a tree for a few minutes when a weird feeling erupted in her tummy

'I'm… 16…' Noodle said aloud, realizing she'd been 16 for almost a day now. As she rested, she thought of all the exciting things being 16 could bring…. College, even though she didn't need it, new found independence, some other useless junk that she wasn't really fussed about… and then her mind found what she'd been looking for.

A smirk played across her face as she thought of the torture she'd be able to put boys through, although Noodle wasn't dumb enough to climb into bed with any old boy, she'd have fun playing them along.

Noodle only wanted one person. The one she needed to get back to soon or risk loosing him. That lanky, slightly dumb looking, blue haired… God.

A new found strength surged through Noodle as she thought of 2D; she leapt up and sprinted up the road, dark gloomy building of Kong slowly getting bigger as she neared her home.

----

2D slowly opened the door, took a deep breath and peered inside.

…Noodle's room had been turned upside down. Not literally. Her chest of drawers had been thrown across the room, clothes strewn all across the floor, photos thrown everywhere, guitar smashed on top of her wardrobe, and her bed was all messed up too.

2D's anger boiled up as he lunged at the culprit.

'YOU WANNA FUCKIN' MESS WIT' NOODLE'S ROOM, YOU GONNA MESS WIT' ME FIRST, YA SCABBY DEMON TWAT' 2D roared, shaking the brown creature violently.

The creature fell limp as 2D throttled it, slowly dying of lack of oxygen.

'Good… ya little vermin lungs don't deserve Th' air Noodle once breathed' 2D mumbled, throwing the dead demon out into the hall and slamming the door.

'OI DULLARD, WHA' THE FUCK!' moaned a voice from outside the door

2D, startled, threw open the door to see a very disgruntled Murdoc cradling his nose.

'Ya twat… oh… demons been messing up Nood's room again?' Murdoc enquired, lighting a cigarette up and blowing the smoke into 2D's face.

'Yeh, taught' the lil' fucker a lesson or two…' 2D mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Murdoc laughed loudly before choking on the smoke he'd inhaled.

'Me and Russ are poppin' down to th' pub, heard some stories about our Nood's and we wanna see what's goin' on. Back in a few hours, face ache' Murdoc said, turning around and sauntering down the corridor.

2D stood at the door until he heard the Geep screech out of the car park.

Slowly, 2D shut the door and surveyed the mess.

His onyx eyes scoured the room, until they fell on a black covered velvet book, with 'Photo Album' written in silver italics spiralled across the front cover. It was a present 2D had given Noodle on her 15th birthday, with 3 pages of photo's with just them two in, and a little paragraph written to Noodle.

Smiling, 2D reached for the book and gently opened it. On the 4th page, Noodle had stuck a photo of her and 2D on Valentines Day, when 2D was upset because of the whole Paula fiasco… yes; it still upsets him to this day. Noodle had her arms around 2D's neck and she was kissing his cheek, laughing, as 2D was held a fluffy brown bear holding a heart, beaming to the camera, a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

Underneath the photo' Noodle had scribbled, '_Valentines Day, 2005. 2D+ Me. He'll be mine… one day. Best day of my life No.3 :) xxx'_

2D grinned at the page and closed the book, holding it close to his chest. Noodle had never let anyone look at her photo album, with good reason… 2D thought.

He sunk down on her bed and just stared at the photo album, minutes crawling past as he stared at the velvety cover.

---

Noodle ran and ran, not pausing for a minute as the Kong building steadily grew larger.

Her purple hair flew wildly behind her as she sprinted up the steep hill, tripping every so often over her own feet, guitar banging the back of her knees.

No one stopped and took notice of Noodle; most people were drunk or didn't recognise her under the orangey glow of the lampposts.

As Noodle passed 'The Black Crow Pub' she paused for breath, knowing she was only 10 minutes away from Kong now.

She slumped outside the pub, against a wall, just away from the light from the lamppost, hidden in the shadows.

Noodle looked around in curiosity, laughing quietly at the drunken people stumble and fall down curbs and manholes when she heard two familiar voices.

'Whad'ya reckon they've been sayin', Russ? Reckon they've seen 'er?' a deep voice mumbled, in a distinctive English accent.

'Not a clue Muds, not a clue.' A New Yorker replied.

Noodle's eyes widened as she heard the voices grow quieter. They'd obviously entered the pub.

'Russel and Murdoc…' she breathed 'they haven't forgotten about me!'

Noodle smiled into her knees and suddenly thought. '2D must still be in Kong…'

Her face set with determination, Noodle took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

'Right… only 10 more minutes Noodle… 10…more…minutes'

Noodle waved at the backs of Murdoc and Russel before getting up and sprinting up the final bit of the hill.

---

Russel glanced behind him and Murdoc as they entered the pub. Russel knew Murdoc had a nice little gang of haters here, and they probably won't give tonight amiss.

As Russel glanced back, he saw a flash of purple and black round the corner towards the long sloping drive of Kong.

His white eyes grew wide as he recalled the scene in his head.

'No… it can't be…' he thought to himself, blinking rapidly before following Murdoc into the pub.

Russel was quiet for a few moments as they sat down at a shady table in the corner of the pub.

Murdoc was shiftily glancing about, obviously looking for someone or something, when he noticed the lack of speech from the giant hulk of a New Yorker.

'Russ, what's up? Whatcha heard?' he growled, eyeing the drummer.

Russel looked out the window and back at Murdoc, leaning forwards to block out any eavesdroppers.

'Y'know Muds… I swear I just saw Noodle…'


	7. Chapter 7

2D was pouring over Noodle's photo album, writing in little song lyrics for her when it deemed appropriate, although they more portrayed his feelings towards her, than to the pictures on the page.

2D paused on a picture of him sitting on the floor, with Noodle's arms draped around his neck, sticking her tongue out, whilst he's showing off his trademark, gap-toothed smile. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought of Noodle… when would he see her again?

He wrote a small paragraph underneath the photograph, using one of her favourite extracts from a song from their Demon Day's album.

_Dreams all bad,  
A head turned mad.  
I love the girl,  
But God only knows it's  
Getting hard to see the sun coming through  
I love you  
But what are we going to do? _

2D smiled as he stared at the words, watching the ink glisten in the weak evening sun. He'd actually wrote these lyrics _for_ Noodle… well, more _about_ her than for, seeing as she didn't know it…yet. 2D has always had a feeling Noodle had known though, just something in her eyes gave it away each time they performed the song, like a glisten of a secret, or of hope.

2D closed the book and looked out the window, gazing over the view of Essex.  
'I'd been so close to finding her…' he whispered, remembering the lyrics he'd hoped against hope that would find her.  
'…obviously not though…' he mumbled, hanging his head and muttering a different part to the song.

'_Icon soul  
Something new in this  
When no one needs to haunt me and I'm  
Looking out to somewhere I've never been before  
…been before...'_

---

Noodle reached Kong gates, ecstatic; she jumped and hugged a railing.  
'I'm hoooooooome!' she yelled jumping down from the pole and starting up the driveway to Kong, thankful for it being daytime and there being no zombie presence.

Noodle's cheeks started to hurt from smiling, but she couldn't stop, she'd be seeing 2D, Murdoc and Russel in less that a few minutes. She'd be 'back from the dead'… alive!  
She couldn't wait to see the look on 2D's face, it made her heart flutter just thinking about him.

Noodle opened the garage door, making sure the Geep wasn't parked, and headed towards 2D's room. 2D was the first person she wanted to greet, and knowing Murdoc and Russel were still down the pub made it a whole lot easier.

She crossed the car park and headed down the stairs to 2D's room, being careful to make as little noise as possible.  
As Noodle reached the bottom, she'd noticed 2D's door was flung open, and contents of the room untouched, like he'd not been in it for a few say to say the least.  
Slightly disheartened, she turned around and mournfully headed back up the stairs. 'Where else could he be…?' she thought to herself, heading towards the elevator and stairs.

She went to press the elevator button, but remembered about Shaun the Head's voice booming everyone's arrival in the elevator, so she jogged up the stairs, not wanting Shaun's voice to alarm anyone in the house.  
As she reached the top, she could smell leftover food from Russel's cooking earlier. The smell made her realise how hungry she was, so she tiptoed towards the kitchen. As she entered, she noticed the door to her room was ajar. Being careful to make no noise at all, she tiptoed towards her door, pausing just outside of it.

---

Back in the pub, Murdoc and Russel had no luck of hearing anything about Noodle's whereabouts. Murdoc, growing slightly agitated, snapped at Russel.  
'Where'd you see Noodle?!' He growled, slamming a fist down on the table.

Russel raised an eyebrow at Murdoc's outburst and shook his head slowly. 'I was probably imagining it, Muds. Del's probably playing wit' my mind again, man'

Murdoc stood up and stormed out the pub, beckoning Russel to follow him.  
They walked down the long road in an awkward silence, as Russel knew not to bug Murdoc when he was silent.

They soon reached another pub, just as dingy and unclean as the other and entered, Murdoc calling for silence.

'Have any of you unclean bastards heard anything about a small Japanese girl called Noodle?' he yelled, slouching in a chair by the nearest table.  
Russel stood by Murdoc, ready to restrain him if he went to hit someone. 'Well?! Any of yeh?!' Murdoc yelled again, staring at the Barkeeper.

The barkeeper looked behind him, as if to check Murdoc was actually staring at someone else, not him.  
He sighed slowly and cleared his throat.  
'We do not know of a small girl named Noodle.' He stammered, pouring a glass of beer and shoving it at the nearest man.

Murdoc slowly rose and went to head towards the barkeeper, before getting pulled back by Russel.  
'Leave it man, he's not worth it' Russel growled in his ear, steering him out of the pub and up the road towards the Geep.

As Murdoc got into the Geep, he cleared his throat. Russel looked up and wondered what Murdoc was going to announce. 'Why'd you hold me back!?' he yelled.  
Russel climbed in the Geep, ignoring Murdoc and turned his MP3 player on. 'I so could have had 'im…' Murdoc added in an undertone, driving off to yet another pub in Essex.

---

2D looked over towards the crash site and sighed heavily

.  
'That's the last time I'm ever gonna see her…' he mumbled, forehead pressed against the cold glass.  
He stared over at the site for a few minutes before sighing yet again.

'I wish I could tell yeh how I feel righ' now, Noods…' 2D whispered, pulling out a photo he'd taken from the album from his jeans pocket.  
'I haven't slept since…' he chuckled, knowing Noodle would have scolded him for not sleeping.  
'Good 'fing is… I haven't taken a pill in awhile… I blame you for that, love' he added, smiling at the photo.

2D cast another gaze over to the crash site, staring in deep thought before putting a hand up to the window, slowly letting it slide down, leaving a trail from his fingers on the steamy glass.

He looked over to the outskirts of Essex, where he could see the trail of dust the Geep was leaving as it went 'cross country' as Murdoc described it. 'Obviously 'ent heard nuffin'' he groaned, putting the photo back in his pocket.

Slowly, he turned towards the crash site and let out the first thing that came to his head.

'_I saw that day…  
Lost my mind…'_

2D lowered his gaze to the floor, trying to hold back tears.  
As he stood in silence, he heard a female voice behind him.

_'Lord I'm fine…  
Maybe in time… you'll want to be mine…'_

2D, confused and intrigued, spun around to see where the voice had come from.  
He looked around the whole room before setting eyes on the door.

'That's odd… the singing sounded exactly like…' he stopped as he noticed the figure standing in the door way, tears streaming down her face.

'..Noodle…' he breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Disclaimer: same as before... NO.)**

Russel and Murdoc walked out of the 5th pub, Murdoc fuming and Russel tired out.

'Can we go home now?' Russel asked wearily, rubbing his white eyes and yawning.

'No we fuckin' can't lard arse, we're gonna go into the next town, and then the next town, and then the next town, until we hear some sensible answers to our questions!' Murdoc growled, starting the Geep up and roaring off to the next town.

'This is gonna be a loooooong ride…' Russel moaned, yawning and settling down in the backseat.

---

Noodle stood in the doorway, tears of joy streaming down her face, staring at the shocked 2D.

2D just stood there, jaw hanging, in a state of shock.

Noodle laughed, wiped her cheeks on the back of her hand and flung herself at 2D, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into his t-shirt.

'Noodle… fuckin' 'ell… I thought you'd gone forever…' 2D mumbled into her hair, squeezing her gently.

They stood like that for a minute or two until he felt Noodle start to shiver so he walked out of her room with her to his, where it, oddly, was warmer.

'I'd never leave you, 2D' Noodle said, her voice muffled and shaky.

2D smiled and lifted her up, cuddling her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

'What happened Noods… when… y'know… it happened…?' 2D questioned, sitting on his bed with Noodle on his lap.

Noodle sighed and looked at 2D, playing about with his hair as she readied herself to relive the moment.

'Well…' she began, shifting herself so she sat more comfortably 'basically what happened is all on the video, but I noticed when the filming was happening you were too busy trying to stop the shoot to notice most of what was going on…'

'I couldn't bear to look Nood's… it was heartbreaking… d'you mind if I look at the video?' he asked softly, gently rubbing Noodle's burnt thigh.

She nodded and searched the video on YouTube, and looked away as the video was playing, music softly taunting her.

Noodle could feel 2D tense as he watched the video, whispered cusses escaping his mouth as the video went on.

2D held Noodle close as the video played, as if someone was to snatch her away again, ecstatic she'd returned alive and almost unscathed.

As the video ended, Noodle turned back to 2D and whispered softly to him.

'That's what happened. I landed in a field on the outskirts of Essex, and I hid out in a place called Fallen Town for awhile, before gathering my strength and heading back here. I followed some tyre tracks which looked like the Geep's up the long posh road and got directions the rest of the way.'

2D stared at her, gobsmacked.

'You were there all along?! We searched all through Fallen Town!' he said in shock

'I was hidden in a small enclosure type thing, behind some corrugated iron' she replied, also shocked.

'No… no… you were so damn close… I could o' found you there an' then…' 2D mumbled, shaking his head and groaning.

'What… where were you?' Noodle questioned, looking slightly confused'

'I was sat in front of that hidey hole, as Russ and Muds argued! I was singing to myself to keep me sane I suppose, seeing as me' meds don't really work anymore…'

'No way… I heard someone singing… I thought that was in my dream…'

'Obviously not… so you followed the Geep's tyre marks up to the posh road then got directions?'

Noodle nodded and gazed up at 2D. So it was him who was singing… about her… he was so close, but had she of not been so tired… she could of found him there and then…

'Y'know.. the song.. our song... told me where i'd fnd you Noods... i guess i was right after all...'

'What song's that then?' Noodle asked, smirking.

'You know!' 2D smiled, ruffling her hair

'I don't... sing it to me' she said quietly, tracing circles on 2D's back/

2D rolled his eyes and laughed. 'Anything for you, Noodle... right... these are what told me to look for you there' he said, justifying his point.

_O Green World...  
Don't desert me now...  
Bring me back to Fallen Town  
Where someone's still alive..._

Noodle smiled up at 2D and snggled into him again, listening to his heart beat as he held her.

2D sat silently for a moment… staring at the wall until he cleared his throat, and looked at Noodle.

'Noods… can I tell you sumfink?' he asked gently, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her even closer.

'Hai, 2D' she replied, blushing slightly.

'I… I missed you so much Noods… and since you've been gone, I've realized summat… I've known this for ages, but never really thought it'd affect me so much… I… I urm… I lo-' 2D began, but was interrupted by Noodle placing a finger on his lips, and smiling weakly.

'I know 2D. I love you too...' she said, placing her hand on his cheek and tilting her head upwards '…I always have done…' she finally whispered, softly pressing her lips on his, feeling him wrap his arms around her, tightening his hold as he returned the kiss, them both adding more passion to it the longer it went on.

**(Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been so busy! And also sorry for the chapter being short, but I've been lost for ideas of what to write, so I thought I'd concentrate on 2D and Noodle, it will go on! I just thought I'd keep it short and sweet. I will impress you all with my next chapter… Just watch me ;) )**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Disclaimer: Don't be silly!)**

**(Sorry for the slow update! Been a bit busy, school and rabbit died so yeh, busybusybusy! REVIEWSSS PLEASEEEE :DDDDD they make me happy like a happy thing :) enjoy!)**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Noodle and 2D were cuddled up on his bed, watching some zombie movie that was showing on a channel on TV. 'I'm glad I'm home, 2D' Noodle sighed happily, squeezing his arm gently.

'I'm glad yeh are too, love.' 2D smiled, lying back on his bed, patting the space beside him.

Noodle giggled and curled up beside him, laying her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

'How much did you miss me, 2D?' Noodle asked, looking up at the singer with her emerald green eyes.

'How much would the Earth miss the Sun if it disappeared?' 2D replied simply, kissing Noodle's forehead.

'But… the Planet wouldn't miss the Sun… it'd die instead…' Noodle said, obviously a little confused.

'Exactly.' 2D smiled, closing his eyes. 'I woulda died without you here, Nood's… you are my sunshine' He whispered, moving her closer and snuggling up to her.

Noodle smiled to herself, finding 2D's hand, and linking it with hers.

'I love you 2D.' she whispered, closing her eyes too, slowly falling into a deep sleep, where her's and 2D's dreams could entwine.

------

About half a mile up the road, Murdoc spun the Geep around and headed straight back to Kong. Russel was jerked from his sleep from the sharp u-turn and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, prodding Murdoc as he did so.

'What the hell d'yeh want?!' Murdoc growled, chewing on a toothpick as he sped and dodged in-between cars.

'Where are we goin'?' Russel asked, stifling a yawn.

'Back home, I want a beer, we'll continue tomorrah…' Murdoc stated matter-of- factly, pushing on the accelerator and speeding their way back to Kong.

Russel clung for dear life to the headrest as Murdoc steamed up the hill towards Kong, not noticing the gates and garage door already open, and spinning the Geep in a 720 degrees circle before abruptly stopping, causing Russel to be slammed backwards into his seat, winded.

'That…was…really…uncalled for…' Russel wheezed, stumbling out of the Geep wheezing.

'Shoulda known I was gonna do tha'' Murdoc smirked, going to close the garage door.

'Hey Muds!' Russel called, breathing easier 'Did you notice the gates and garage door were already open??' he asked, walking towards 2D's room.

'Yeh, dullard probably went out and forgot to close'em, dumbarse, I'll go _ask_' Murdoc sneered, putting huge emphasis on the 'ask' part.

Murdoc skipped down the stairs to 2D's room, Russel lumbering behind him.

Murdoc swung the door open, looking behind him to see where Russel was, whilst yelling at 2D. 'Ey, dullard! Yeh forgot to close the d-' Murdoc stopped midsentence as he stared at 2D's bed.  
A teenager figure with long purple hair was curled up on his bed, burns and grazes all over her, whilst 2D clung to her, as if to never let go.

Russel walked into Murdoc as Murdoc stopped, and peered over his shoulder to see what had made the Satanist quiet.

'Noodle…' they both breathed, shocked and confused.

---

Noodle stirred as a voice disrupted her sleep. She cussed under her breath and thought to herself. Damn people, don't ever shurrup… can't leave me in pea-… Oh… it's stopped… I wonder why… she opened her eyes blearily and rubbed them. Sitting up gently, she looked to where the voices had come from and jumped up. 'Murdoc! Russel! HELLOOOOOOO!!!' she yelled, sprinting over to the two figures and jumping on them, pulling them both into a loving hug.

2D sat up and yawned, looking over at the scene. 'Noodle's home…' he mumbled, ruffling his shocking blue hair and smiling his toothless grin.

'We can see tha', face ache' Murdoc mumbled as Noodle hugged him and Russel.

'Baby girl! Yo' back! Gawd, we've missed you so much!' Russel beamed, tickling Noodle and making her squeal.

'I know Russel, 2D told me!' Noodle giggled, squirming as Russel tickled her.

'Yeh coulda phoned us 2D…' Murdoc growled, sizing up to 2D.

'Your phone was orf!' 2D argued, sidestepping Murdoc and making his way over to Russel and Noodle.

'Oh no it was-… oh yeh… shut up, dullard…' Murdoc mumbled, obviously unhappy 2D had been right about something.

2D laughed and joined in the tickling, making Noodle kick and squirm even more.

---

An hour and a half later, the happy family reunion became a jumble of bodies as they all hugged Noodle, glad she was home.

'Noodle, girl, time for you to go to bed I think… you must be knackered' Russel said, resuming his fatherly figure role he'd missed so much.

'Awww, do I have to?' She moaned, untangling herself and brushing herself off.

'Yeah, you do, we'll still be here in the morning.' Russel smiled, pushing her towards the door.

'Yeah, I'm gonna go back to my 'bago, got someone waitin' for me there…' Murdoc grinned, ruffling Noodle's hair and heading out the door. 'Good to have yeh back, love!' he called over his shoulder, footsteps echoing up the stairs.

'Okay then, I'll be up in a second, Russel!' Noodle called to the drummer's retreating back.

'10 minutes, or I'm gonna drag you up to your room, girl!' Russel called down the stairs, jabbing the elevator button and heading towards Noodle's room, getting her bed ready.

----

Noodle shuffled over to 2D and wrapped her arms around him, giving him one last hug.

'Night, 2D.' she smiled, kissing his cheek.

2D blushed and returned the hug.

'Yeah, get a good night's sleep, my little sunshine' he grinned, kissing her full on the lips, taking her by surprise.

'2D, careful! Someone might see!' she whispered nervously.

'Nah, they won't, love, they're both busy' he replied, kissing her again, this time for longer, moving from her mouth to her neck, working his way down to her shoulder.

Noodle moaned softly, wishing she could stay for a bit longer, enjoying the tingling feeling 2D was making her experience.  
2D chucked and broke away. 'Go on, get to bed, you naughty girl' he said, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

'Okay, okay, I will' Noodle giggled, clinging to 2D and he climbed up the stairs and into the elevator. Noodle pressed the button for her floor and jumped down as the lift jerked into motion.  
'Remember, our little secret…' 2D whispered gently in her ear, making her shiver and bite down on her lip.

'Mmhmm… will do' Noodle smiled back, kissing him one more time before skipping out the lift towards her room, waving back at 2D, before the lift doors closed.

2D walked back to his room and closed the door, leaning against it, sighing happily.

He thought of Noodle and couldn't help but smile, glad she was home.

He thought back to their little conversation before Russel and Murdoc had arrived, a song springing to his mind.

'_But… the Planet wouldn't miss the Sun… it'd die instead…' _

'_Exactly. I woulda died without you here, Nood's… you are my sunshine'_

2D made his way to his bed, pulling off his clothes and climbing into it.

'_You are my sunshine… my only sunshine…' _he sang, closing his eyes, and again, slowly falling asleep…eager for tomorrow to come.

**(The End. Awwwww :) A happy ending in Kong, schweet:D Remember kids… every story has a happy ending ;)… actually not true… but here it is :D THANKYOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING :D YOUR ALL LITTLE BITS OF SUNSHINE TO MEEEEE :-) )**

**(I'll be starting my next fan fiction in a couple of days, keep your eyes peeled and minds ready to be blown away, yet again … xD)**


End file.
